fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Jocktopus Ludwig Vandenbush
Jocktopus Ludwig Vandenbush a big simple-minded, eight-armed school bully who refers to himself in the third person yet somewhere underneath all the meat, is a brain and a heart longing to be expressed. He is the antagonist of the show. Personality Jocktopus plays in the football team with Pass, Punt and Fumble. His girlfriend is Piranhica, a piranha from schoolJocktopus's Fishbook profile. He thinks learning is "boring". People usually avoid him, due to him being the most aggressive and strongest. Apparently he minorly likes helping around the house with chores according to his fishbook profile. Personal life When Milo and Oscar sneaked to the girls, the girls sang, and Milo and Oscar kicked Jocktopus and he got real mad. So Jocktopus strangled them for kicking him ("Fish Sleepover Party"). When Mr. Baldwin does attendance, Jocktopus responded by saying "JOCKTOPUS!" ("Fish Out of Water"). Jocktopus was the MVP and was widely popular for his football skills. He even signed everyones faces. When Milo tried out for the tryouts, Jocktopus complained and yelled that that's not football. Jocktopus was angry Coach Salmons saw agility and moves on Milo. When the game started, Jocktopus was suffering for water, since the Gecko tank is very hot. Later, when Milo came, he sprayed everyone and Jocktopus made the last score of the game. Jocktopus said he had one thing to say to Milo when they won the game. It was "Jocktopus", and he cheered Milo like everyone else ("Underwater Boy"). Jocktopus had a major role when his birthday was up, and Milo, Oscar, and Bea needed to give him something. They decide to give him money. When Sunny gave him all his money for his birthday, he thinks money is "worthless paper" and he puts Sunny inside a "punch later" box. When they found out Jocktopus hated money, they gave him Oscar. Jocktopus brang Oscar to his locker. He later found out that Oscar was smart, so Oscar helped him with his bullying to avoid getting punched. When the program chose Albert Glass, Jocktopus used the dice and notecard. Albert thought it was beautiful, but Jocktopus just beat him up. Mr. Baldwin spotted him and Jocktopus told Oscar what happened. Oscar stayed with Jocktopus and refused to go back to Milo and Bea. But the program chose them, so to protect his friends, Oscar saved them by making Jocktopus punch himself and he told his girlfriend, Pirahnica to stay out of this ("Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus"). When the test was coming, Jocktopus groaned ("Fail Fish"). When Milo told Oscar to laugh at everything, Oscar accedently laughed at Jocktopus when he tripped. Jocktopus grabbed him and told him to meet at 3:00 so he can pummel him. Milo came with a plan to laugh at Jocktopus, so Oscar got wrapped in Jocktopuses arms and he starts laughing crazily. Jocktopus says he's freaking him out. Then, everyone in the school started laughing at Jocktopus. He then swims away, crying ("Funny Fish"). When Oscar needed a new roomate, Jocktopus said he needed a new roomate cause he broke his other one, making Oscar immediately say "NEXT!" ("Dances with Wolf Fish"). Jocktopus's counterpart in Freshwater Castle was "Joustapus". He tried to charge at Oscar, but he failed when the point of Oscar's sword paralyzed him ("The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish"). Jocktopus was once beating up Albert and he made fun of him. Milo, Oscar, and Bea felt bad for him so Milo taps Jocktopus in the back and telling him it's not cool doing this. But Jocktopus punches Milo out of the tank. Everyone gathered around seeing Jocktopus putting Albert to a lightbulb. Then Milo comes with his ninja and the ninja overpowers Jocktopus. Jocktopus eventually got in a glass bowl for having bad behavior. When Oscar later mentioned that Milo is worse than Jocktopus, Jocktopus agrees, saying he was never this bad as Milo ("Milo Gets a Ninja"). When Albert had the dropsy, Jocktopus got balloons with Albert faces drawn on them and promises to not punch Albert and punch balloons instead ("Dropsy!"). When Milo became big and strong, Jocktopus and the other students watched him smash through Mr. Baldwin's classroom wall. After Milo became too strong and went to Freshwater High, Jocktopus and Piranhica were holding hands and screamed when they saw Milo ("Big Fish"). When Milo asked the boys what the most radicalist thing tey know, Jocktopus said "JOCKTOPUS!". When Clamantha disguised as a boy to spy on the boys, she got spotted by Jocktopus, who picked her up and threw her out of the window. When the boys and girls batteled in each of their float, Jocktopus was fighting with the boys. He tried to dodge all the pearl Clamantha spat on the boys float, but got hit by one of them. At the end of the episode, Jocktopus and Piranhica became the homecoming King and Queen, and they both kissed on top of the float ("Fish Floaters"). When Milo started recycling in Freshwater High, Jocktopus was seen trying to recycle cans ("Legend of the Earth Troll"). Jocktopus liked Randy Pincherson's fridge hats rather than Milo's and lost all of his hair when taking off Randy's fridge hat ("Milo's Big Idea"). Jocktopus was shown to be really excited to go to Pupu Goodtimes Amusement Park with the rest of the students. It is unknown what he did during the field trip, since they didn't show him for most of the episode ("Good Times at Pupu Goodtimes"). When Oscar, Milo, and Bea had to rush to school in time for Oscar's attendance award, they run into Jocktopus, who was blocking the entrance and tying all eight of his shoes. When Oscar hesitated to talk to Jocktopus, Bea spoke up and kindly tried to ask him to move away from the door. Though Jocktopus was furious and threw Bea, Oscar and Milo out of the tank for no particular reason ("Run, Oscar, Run"). When the "Potatoes for Winter" play came up, Jocktopus was shown to be really nervous. He didn't even show up to rehearsals. Jocktopus played Beastapus, the villain of the play. When watching the opening song, Jocktopus noticed the audience was all going to watch him, which made him even more nervous. When Jocktopus's cue was up, he refused to go, only to have Mr. Mussels push him into the stage. When Jocktopus started reading his lines, Pass, Punt and Fumble started teasing him, which made him start to hesitate, but kept going on anyways. After they teased him once more, Jocktopus threw Razor at Pass, Punt, and Fumble, which is making Bea frusterated. So Bea finds a trapdoor on the stage and tells Oscar to pull the rope when she tells him to. Jocktopus doesn't fall in the first two times, so Oscar throws Milo to Jocktopus, which makes him fall down the trapdoor. Bea talks to Mr. Mussels, who tells Bea that Jocktopus showed up to Mr. Mussel's door, and told him that he needed to be at the play. So Mr. Mussels and Jocktopus secretely practiced for the play together, until Jocktopus was finally ready to perform. This makes Bea feel bad, but before she could do anything, Jocktopus explodes out of the trapdoor, and started destroying the stage. Oscar trapped Jocktopus in a cage, so Bea goes over to Jocktopus. Jocktopus tells Bea that his father's wish was for him to sing a song in a musical about potatoes. Bea asked Jocktopus why he wrecked the stage, and he tells her that he tried his best to do good, but the words were too hard to remember. Bea then tells Jocktopus to go back in the stage and finish the show. The two managed to sing very well together, and Jocktopus's father started crying at Jocktopus's singing. After the musical finished, Jocktopus's dad congratulated him, and then told Jocktopus to "smash some nerds", which causes Jocktopus to destory the stage again ("Fish School Musical"). It is revealed that every Halloween, Jocktopus steals everyone's candy. This makes Oscar gather up everyone to trick-or-treat outside the tank. After getting loads of candy in their wagon, they noticed that Jocktopus somehow caught them. They got rid of Jocktopus for a while by throwing some candy at a nearby shelf to distract him. The wagon that holds all the candy stopped all of a sudden, and Milo noticed that one of the tires have been pinched. He accuses Randy Pincherson of doing it, which was actaully true, and left a trail of candy so Jocktopus will find them. Randy said that Jocktopus promised him half of the candy he finds. Jocktopus and his gang stealed everyone's candy and took off with them. Jocktopus replaced the flat tire with Punt, one of his henchmen. Oscar, who has everyone inside the horse suit, leads them to Jocktopus and told him to give their candy back. Bea, who's cotume is a zombie, scares Jocktopus, and makes hang on into the side of the wagon. Behind the wagon is a stampede of ants, who shredded Jocktopus's hat. Oscar said they'll only save him if he promises to never steal their candy on Halloween again. Jocktopus promised, and they all survive by jumping from the shelf into the tank. Three and a half months later, Jocktopus now ruins every Fishgiving by stealing their food ("Halloween Haul"). Jocktopus took Shellsea's side when Shellsea and Clamantha had a huge fight after their dancing incident ("Fish Talent Show"). Jocktopus is shown to be really good at dodgeball, knocking down everyone except Steve Jackson, who throws a dodgeball back at Jocktopus's team. When Albert Glass put on Steve Jackson's hair gel, he hit Jocktopus with one dodgeball, making Coach Salmons realize Albert's skills ("Hairanoid"). Jocktopus and Piranhica was making Albert and Jumbo into snowmans when receiving Milo's Christmas invitation. At Milo's party, Jocktopus and the rest of the Freshwater students skated around the Christmas tree ("Merry Fishmas, Milo"). Relationships Piranhica Pirahnica is head over fins in love with Jocktopus, and they are seen together lots of times (Queen Bea,Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus, Big Fish, Two Clams in Love, Merry Fishmas, Milo). Pirahnica calls him names like "Babe", "Honey" and "Big Dreamy Hunk". When she did, Jocktopus told her to stay out of this, which means he doesn't like it when she sweet talks him in public. The two were crowned King and Queen of homecoming and were kissing on top the float ("Fish Floaters"). Oscar Jocktopus interacts with Oscar way more than Milo and Bea. Oscar is of course terrified of him, and Jocktopus likes beating him up. Oscar isn't Jocktopuses "friend", but he said once though. But Oscar later regrets it when he calls him his friend, but Jocktopus says he's not his friend and that he owns him ("Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus"). They meet again when Oscar laughs at him because of Milo's plan to get out the fight. After Jocktopus is embarrassed by the room of students laughing at him and runs off. Pass, Punt, and Fumble Jocktopus's only "friends" besides Piranhica are Pass, Punt and Fumble. However, Jocktopus seems to just use them for his bullying rather than actually hanging out with them. He used Punt as a spare tire and forced Fumble and Pass to carry the wagon cart full of candy ("Halloween Haul"). Throughout the entire "Potatoes for Winter" play, Pass, Punt, and Fumble teased and made fun of Jocktopus, which made him mad enough to wreck the stage ("Fish School Musical"). Background information *His name is divided from "jock" and "octopus". *His height differs in any episode like in one episode, he is slightly shorter than Koi than in "Fish Floaters" and etc., he is slightly taller than her. *He has a big room inside a tiny locker, where he practices his punching ("Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus"). *He's the quarterback in his football team ("Underwater Boy"). *Milo and Oscar actually called Jocktopus "cute", in which Jocktopus responded by throwing them ("Fish Sleepover Party"). *The line Jocktopus uses when bullying is "Daah! Jocktopus is hitting you now!" ("Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus"). *Jocktopus' eighth arm is his favorite out of his other arms ("Milo Gets a Ninja"). *His full name is "Jocktopus Ludwig Vandenbush" ("Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus"). *Jocktopus is one of the characters that has both eyeballs pointing in opposite directions more often than most fish (Clamantha, Albert Glass, Koi). *Closed Captioning writes his last name as "Vandenbosh". Appearances *"Bea Stays in the Picture" *"Fish Sleepover Party" *"Fish Out of Water" *"Doris Flores Gorgeous" *"Underwater Boy" *"Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus" *"Queen Bea" *"Fail Fish" *"Funny Fish" *"Baldwin the Super Fish" *"Dances with Wolf Fish" *"The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish" *"Milo Gets a Ninja" *"Dropsy!" *"Big Fish" *"Fish Floaters" *"Two Clams in Love" *"Peopleing" *"Legend of the Earth Troll" *"Pamela Hamster Returns" *"Milo's Big Idea" *"Riding in Cars with Fish" *"Diary of a Lost Fish" *"Good Morning, Freshwater" *"Mascotastrophe" *"We've Got Fish Spirit" *"Good Times at Pupu Goodtimes" *"Run, Oscar, Run" *"Oscar Makes an Impression" *"Fish School Musical" *"Halloween Haul" *"Fish Talent Show" *"Hairanoid" *"Merry Fishmas, Milo" *"Milo on the Lam" }} References Category:Freshwater High students Category:Characters Category:Males